Into Darkness
by MisunNashoba
Summary: I find my self in Dark Souls
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Disclaimer- I don't own any of the named items. They are owned by their respected owners)

This is definitely not the best way to start off the school year. I mean dealing with stuck up people until you get out of class to talk with friends. I can handle that, but getting thrown into the undead version of hell…..Not as much. Let's back track a little bit and go to the beginning.

Today started like any other day in paradise. My mother woke me up and slowly the world around me blurred into focus. I shook my head to try to wake myself up enough to see my phone so I could actually see the time. That was until I heard my mom shout.

"Kolton you have 10 minutes to start heading to the bus stop" She yelled from the other room

"Ok thank you" I Reply

Well now I have to rush curse myself for being a heavy sleeper. I mean I can sleep through all my alarm clocks, but if someone walks into my room I suddenly wake up. I swear it's hard to understand that. So I run to the bathroom to brush my teeth and make sure my hair isn't going every direction but the way I want it to go. As I was running the small distance of two room's to the bathroom I have to stop on a dime to dodge my cat "Maverick" because he decides to pop out around the corner.

"Mav seriously I swear it's your job just to pop out of nowhere. Do you do it just to make me late?!" I stress, but of course all he does is meow and run to the kitchen.

As I'm getting ready I look in the mirror. Looking at myself I make sure everything is I order. I shaved last night so check, I have to fix my hair so I just get it wet and then brush it. That's done and I just got done brushing my teeth, when I heard my mom say.

"You need to go faster you have 3 minutes. Get your bag and poptart and…GO!" As she emphasized

"I'm going as fast as I can" Was my only reply as I grab my bag and took off out the door without the poptart. I can't eat that after brushing my teeth. Are you crazy?

As I was sprinting down the road when I made it to the bus stop he arrived. I walk to my usual seat and check my bag for everything. Phone's off, Nook is on silent, Notebooks with pencils, and I have my keys to the house. Ok I have everything. Today was my third day as a senior. People always say being a senior is the best year of High School, but nothing seems different at all other than not having as many classes for the big subjects. My schedule has Study hall, Economics, Team sports, English, Band, and Computer Sciences. So my day seemed really easy for the most part and I don't have any classes other than band that have friends. I mean even in band we were in our separate sections so we only get to talk during the passing period of 9 and 10. So I have to wait till then.

Time jump-6 Hours later

Most of the day was just go to class pull out my nook and catch up on the fanfiction's I was reading until the teacher entered and class began. Right now it the ending of ninth period which is band. Today was a free day until all the instruments come in after their cleaning and repairs to keep them in shape. So me and a few other guys were playing "Five color" Magic. This game was one of the worst because everyone there knew the deck I was using was a creature disabler so I was the first one out. I now was forced to watch as the game lingered on due to one kid keep healing back to full health every turn. Thank god the bell rang otherwise this game would never end . So they pack up their game and rushed to their next class. Except myself I ran to the spot one of my closest friends and I meet to chat. I wait there a bit because 6 minutes in a passing period are a blessing. But he is cutting it close.

"Sup" he says as he just arrives

"Hey Ty… Dude you need to hurry it up next time. I mean my class is on the other side of the building so I need to leave when the warning bell goes off. I explained

"Well sorry but the hallways are crowded, but anyway how is it going?" he replied

"It's ok how about you? You still writing fanfics?" I ask

"Well today has been going really slow but otherwise it has been ok. As for me still writing… I have been mostly RPing with Doc."

"So is it dead?"

"I don't know yet, I just haven't had the time, or the inspiration to keep writing." Just as he said this the bell rung.

"Well see you later man." I said as I took off to my next class

Another Time Skip- The Next Day

Well as soon as I made it home yesterday I crashed so not much interesting happened. So as I awoke from my slumber. It was about three in the afternoon wow I slept in. Oh well is Saturday so I decided to get on Xbox to try to get some forest invasions on Dark Souls. I find my controller and headset turn on my TV and threw in dark souls as quick as I can. Just as the main menu pops up in I get a notification saying "OPBirds is Online"…."soooo he decides to play 360 today" I thought with a chuckle. Its not long before I get a private chat form the bird himself so I gladly accept.

As I enter I say " Sup Boid"

"Squawk" Was all I get in return. All I could do was grin this always happens when we talk. "So what's up?"

"Not much just about to invade in the forest" I Answered

"Isnt that what coons always do" he said

Now let me stop the people from thinking that right there the work "coon" was being used in the racist way because it isn't intended to be that way. Just to clarify when I met bird we both were in a Gta 5 match wearing the Eagle and Raccoon masks respectively. It was one of the random times I decided to be in game chat and we caused a lot of mayhem and from then on it was the "Bird and Coon against the world". But anyway back to the story.

"Yes you want to join?" I asked

"Well we don't have any characters in range anymore"

"Eh we can always make another and run it up that level fairly easily"

"True…ok let's do that"

"Alright"

My phone went off. It was from Ty it said "Want to play some DS later after my shift?"

"Sure what time you get off?"

"Around 4"

"Ok …you should get back to work before they catch you lollygagging XD" Was what I typed as I tossed my phone aside to chat again with bird.

"Sorry I'm back. Are you ready to make the character?" I said to bird

"Ya what type of class are you making?" he asked

"I'm going with thief with fire bombs for now"

"Ok" was his simple relpy

I confirmed my character. Before I spawned in I saw a pop up that said "Are you sure you want to continue in this world?" I was spamming A so I clicked yes before I realized what it meant… I swear I need to be more patient, but this is what I deserve I guess for not reading. As every sense was shuting down I had one thought "Fuck my life" Then I was swallowed by darkness.

(AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, but for those who didn't like it instead of telling me I suck at life. Tell me what I could do better I mean this is my first story so I need all the advice I can get. This was just the prologue so here comes the dark souls action in the upcoming chapter, but I will be seeing how this chapter does before I throw out another chapter to see if anyone wants to read 1 or DS2? Thanks for reading –Misun-)


	2. I Am A Leather Rug

(AN- Sorry to everyone who were thinking this would come out sooner. I did to but due to schools weird laptop distribution and my own bad choice this is late I will try to fix this from happening again to the best of my abilities. Otherwise Thanks for Drakenknight and DragonLord for the things I messed up. I will try to to fix that soon, but punctuation was always my weak suit…..that and details. Oh well on to the story!)

As I started to come to my only thoughts were 'Did I really fall asleep on the ground?' I still open my eyes due to the light in the room. Either my mom turned on the light and left or else Maverick is in the window again. Slowly my senses start to come back I can feel the hard ground. Its silent for the most part other than that light thumping sound, but I think is just the kids in the neighborhood kicking a ball around…..Weird if I'm in my house why is it so humid? (Thump)

As I hear that my eyes shoot right open and check my surroundings. From what I can see I am locked in a cell with another person. The cell looks rundown with all of the moss and fly's everywhere. 'Where the hell am I?' I look up toward the sunlight I see what looks like a man dressed in full armor…..'Whoa was that Oscar? Why is this happening? Why am I here? Why does everything feel fuzzy? Why is this man not moving?' As all of these questions shoot through my mind as I crawled over to check on the other man. Feeling his neck for a pulse I find nothing. My mind quickly rush to three thoughts 'I need to get out. Find the key. This is Dark Souls.' Oh god at the same time it's not good, but I have the thought of the key better have fallen off the body.

After checking the body I found the jail key I see my hand and oh my gawd my hand looks like I put a steam iron on my whole arm. I look like a leather rug. 'I'm hollow' I say but all that comes out is air. As I'm about to open the door a fly decides to dive bomb near my eyes. As I swat at it a bing sounds. As I look for the source of the the noise I see a floating box with four circles appear with what they are I try clicking to swipe to move it but it doesn't move. Next I try taping on the icon it pulls up the next menu for what my class and what my points are in. Ok everything looks the same but one thing…Why are all the points on 1 and why do I have the hair of a Wipple Wap!(A Wipple Wap is a dark character build with bobbed hair and is deprived) Well I hope I can change that with the knife….. Do I still have enough stats to use it if I still have it that is? Was I even given what I asked for before I passed out?

Scrolling through the inventory I notice a few things I do indeed have the thief's armor and fire bombs. I don't have the broken straight sword or my master key that comes with the thief's build. That one fact will wake this so much harder. Oh well I need to get out of here quick. I open the door to exit the cell and I look down the decayed corridor as I walk through the door the loud thumping sound gets louder and louder the closer I get down the alleyway. One of the cells is completely caved in, but the other one have one undead each and one of them is reaching through the bars to get me. Just no thanks Mr. Undead I don't know if you are still conscious of your actions.

Not only is the thumping getting closer the more I walk down this small hallway I also see a few hallow men sitting around. These if I remember right are still with the world, but they are only hallow not gone. So I start to walk by when the thumping stops. I turn to my right as quick as I can and see it the "Stray Demon" all I can say is I don't want to go there anywhere near the future. I run up the stairs to get to the ladder and climb to the top because if my theory of me being in Dark Souls. I will be safe at the bonfire. As soon as I get to the top I see one bonfire, but this is not the one I want right now so I run past the bonfire and run up the stairs to the door.

As I look at this door its massive. Oh well time to see if I can open it. Shove after shove I try to open the door eventually I get it open and observe the room ahead of me. It has a lot of pots with the center being clear of the obstructions there are a few marble spires holding up the roof. This is where the first boss of the game is the "Asylum Demon" this boss is the smaller and weaker version of the "Stray Demon" but with all my stats especially health being 1 this is going to suck. Thank god for me having the fire bombs. I only have ten so I have to make my shots count. As I slowly walk toward the center the ceiling caved in producing the monstrosity.

Man with all of my senses working properly I can clearly find the stench appalling. I have to deal with it though. Run around it t while it make its first attack toward. As he lunged himself forward I started chucking the firebombs. This are just like baseballs but back on topic. It only takes around 5 fireballs to kill it. I'm at three when the beast starts to turn around. I throw another. Oh lord he is about to slam the hammer down. I roll out of the way just in time as he just about skims me. I just noticed that there is a health meter for myself and the demon.

m/My health in the top right of my vision while the demons health is above its head. I chuck the last firebomb that will kill him. Well that wasn't too bad. I need to work on my rolling. A slammed into the ground without the momentum I needed. Now I start to run the last hallway that leads to where I was supposed to take a plunge on him, but I threw firebombs instead. But down the first set of stairs I find another bonfire.

Now let see how we do this. I think back to the crouching animation the chosen undead did to access the bonfire. So I just stick my hand over the flame and sit down to rest at it? I try this method and low and behold it lights and I have a new screen saying Leave or Kindle…I guess I have to leave the asylum to level up. Well with that quick I run ahead to grab my shield and knife kill the undead with that pesky bow. I ran up more stairs to the stairwell near where Oscar should be. I run up the stairs and the undead that is always up there sends a bolder my way. After I take one step to the right I follow the bolder to the whole it makes in the wall.

From here I can see Oscar wounded in a pile of rubble. As I approach he said" …Oh, you… You're no hollow, eh? Thank goodness. I'm done for, I'm afraid. I'll die soon, then lose my sanity. I wish to ask something of you. You and I, we're both Undead. Hear me out, will you?" As I tried to answer him all that came out was air" Don't worry" he said "Most when they are hallow can't speak as I can" I nodded "So will you hear me out?" I nod again "Regrettably, I have failed in my mission. But perhaps you can keep the torch lit. There is an old saying in my family. Thou who art Undead, art chosen. In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords. When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know. Well, now you know. And I can die with hope in my heart. Oh, one more thing…Here, take this. An Estus Flask, an undead favorite. Oh, and this. Now I must bid farewell. I would hate to harm you after death. So, go now…And thank you…"

As I try to put the Estus flask to his mouth but he pushed it away. I gave him a confused look. "Please continue my mission. I'm too far into hallowing that when I die now I will lose my own consciousness." Another confused look. "Oh are you new to the concept of hollowing?" I nod. "Ah well it looks like you are in the first stage of hollowing. There are two other forms of hallowing. The one you are in is only rough skin. The next is the rough skin with red eyes and the third stage is the last…if you are this far it's too late this is where you have no control of yourself. But you must go now I can't keep thyn self here any longer. Farwell."

I slowly walk back to the room where I fought the Asylum Demon. Thinking 'How my journey has been so far and how much I'm going to lose if I die. My friends, my family, I'm in my fucking senior year and I have not lived 18 years just to give up! Let's go!' as I stand at the edge as the crow I have seen so many times before pick me up and fly me of into the distance.

(AN: As I have said before if I messed up. Also if anyone wants to help by reading it before I post it here to make sure all of my stupid mistakes are ok. Thanks for reading )


	3. Firelink Shrine

Oh shit I hope this ride is quick. I try to look at my surroundings, but it's hard to look without feeling sick. Oh there's the Burg and the bridge that leads there my landing should be about now as we near the bird drops me off. It would have been epic if the bird wasn't going so fast that I am now holding on to dear life.

While holding on I hear someone say "Oh dear me you seemed to have fallen let me help you up." I look to see who it is and to my surprise it's the sorcerer…Wait I thought we saved him after he got lost looking for Big Hat Logan….Right? Was this before that happened? Stop I need to stop asking these questions right now I need to grab his hand quick it's starting to hurt to hold on. I grab on and with a lot of struggle more on his part I got pulled up and got to survey my area. There is a bonfire right there, and ….Wait is that the crestfallen? Why didn't he help? As I think that I remember he only thinks of two things the curse and himself so why would he care.

I look him and give a nod of thanks as I stand back on my feet. Looking around I see a bonfire nearby so I walked over to light it. As I am just about to light it the sorcerer asks this question "Are you mute? Can you talk?" I think this over but shrug. I don't know if I still can or not.

"Try talking after a sip of Estus."

I take his advice not only to see if I can actually can talk, but also to answer a question I have asked for years. What does it taste like? Well I guess down the hatches! I chug down a few sips, but end up coughing do to the burning feeling, there is also a weird feeling traveling around my body.

"Are you new to how Estus tastes?" He looks truly concerned.

"Holy hell that burns!" I say…"wait I can speak?"

"Ah so that works." He says "Yes you can. The Estus heals an undead's body including your throat."

"I see. Also thanks for saving me at some is nice enough to help." I put my hand over the flame as it lights. "Well now that that's done I will be looking around a bit" As I start to walk away he calls out.

"Wait! Who are you?" he asks

Well I don't think I can trust anyone with my name. "Hmm…You can call me Coon or if you feel like it I go by Misun as well"

"I shall go with Misun. You can call me Griggs" he replied

"Well for what it means Thanks. I will be back. I am going to go look around for a bit."

With that I make my trip to get my usual things on my check list. Firebombs, Zweihander, Morning Star, Homeward bones, one thing of humanity and the souls. It's a good thing I'm fast otherwise I would have been made into a puddle by the giant skeletons attacks. I jog back to the bonfire and use my soul's items. I try leveling up as much as I can into health. Well it looks like I have "saved up points"….What? I have 90 saved up points? Are these from the base stats of the thief? Can I put these anywhere? Alright I'll put some in vitality, some in endurance, the rest will go into strength, dexterity, resistance, and faith. Everything is at 10 except strength and dexterity they are at 25.

Well I can't complain I will just roll with it. I look around again this time going down stairs. Going this way I can see the fire keeper. If I remember enough of the lore her name is Anastacia. I don't remember if this is lore or from the fandom, but I hear she was Oscar's sister. Well I don't have the time at the moment to speak so I down the other stair case to the elevator. I stand on the pressure plate and wait for the slow thing to go to the bottom. I made it to New Londo on most occasions I would call this lag city along with Quelaag's domain, but it seems like there's none at all. I run the path toward a few hallows.

I grab the Estoc start heading to the other side of the bridge. I ready myself for my first death if this doesn't work. I sprint to the right size with homeward bone in hand. I run through an eroded corridor just as the ghosts start to rise. Running down the narrow stone walkway over the water. I grab the firekeeper souls from its spot. I break the homeward just as I got hit by the ghost's blade.

I see a flash and I see that I am in fact returned to Firelink Shrine. I instantly fall to my knees in pain from that knife. I try to find my Estus. I groan in frustration and pain mostly pain because in the midst of things it rolled away from me. As I reach for it I feel more and more pain from stretching to reach it. Quickly seeing me lying there Griggs runs over to see why I am not moving. Then he sees the stab wound in my chest. He quickly grabs my Estus and makes me chug it down.

I feel all of my muscles and tissues start to instantly start to mend together. It hurts so bad. This burning in my throat has nothing on the pain of my wounds mending. Rolling back in fourth in agony. Damn this is way worse than having to yank a rock out of my knee that's for sure. "Thank you" I groan out

"Not a problem Misun, but I have to ask how long you have been an undead and how you can even feel this wound"

"What do you mean how long have I been an undead? As for how I can feel the pain. Pain receptors what do you not feel pain or something? " I re-question.

"This is troublesome" He said quietly. As though he was trying to keep that to himself. "What do you remember before becoming an undead?"

"Umm… How could I word this without you thinking I am insane? Well… the last thing I remember was making a build with a friend then all of the sudden I woke up in the Asylum." While still thinking if I have to explain anymore this will mess up a lot of things.

"You build structures?" he asked.

"No" I laugh out "Sorry not that type of build"

"When what type do you mean?"

"Well if I were to say it you would think I am insane." I say

"I highly doubt that it will sound any worse than anything that is happening"

"Still… I don't know. I am not comfortable saying it. How about I tell you later."

"You better! "He exclaims.

"I promise"

*One bonfire rest later*

I started to head toward the bridge. While taking the climb I only see one hallow up there. There usually is a few more up here, but this is only the fire bomb thrower. Hmm this is not how it usually is...I can't keep my mind on that. I have to keep moving forward and not mess around.I sprint to get closer only to get a hit by a firebomb. That's undead has a perfect shot and hits me dead in the face. It burns but I don't care I swing my knife as quick as I can over and over until finally the undead died.

I swipe my hand and click over to my overall stats to see how much health that took from me. From the look of it I lost about 200 point. That is at least half my health. I quickly chug a little from my Estus bottle. I feel the burning in my throat, but instead of coughing it feels like I am geting used to it. I climb the stairs and run over to the soul sitting on the edge. It may not be much but it works for now. I head over to the archway in the bridge. I look to my left and spot the giant rat sitting there next to more crushable souls. Why is that still there when all of the other hollows are gone? I slowly creep along the sides of the small drainage pipe to avoid splashing as I slowly get into position to take out the rat. Getting my hands around the back of its head I jab as hard as I can with the bandit's knife impaling itself into its head. With a screech the big rat died.

Well now that that's over I splash down the tunnel a little ways until I hit the doorway on the left. Turning left and going up more stairs I see two undead standing there. I run up block the incoming attacks I get behind the first one and backstab him. Now the other one has spotted me and… I just found where the rest of the undead went to the bridge they were behind me on the stairs I just came from. All I can think it's this is going to be my first death.

(AN- Sorry this took so long to get out. School projects hit hard with programing and mythology. But that is just my own fault so ya. Review or PM me if you find any issues. Also if anyone would like or have the time to be an "editor" so there is an extra set of eyes to spot any mistakes I would gladly appreciate it. Thanks for reading. Until next time.)


	4. A Close Call

All I can do is watch as the horde of undead swing their swords. I bring up my shield knowing full well that I cannot block them all. I block the first and the second, but they hit my shield arm away. I watch as the third and fourth swing but only the third connects. No matter how little the sting it still hurts badly. I quickly turn to see my opponents. I slash at the first a few times, but he's still kicking I block another hit and roll back to dodge a few more. As I get up I swing my knife once and connect with the undead I already slashed at. He falls so I don't have to worry about him anymore, but his buddies will still cause a few problems. I block another undead, but this is the type of attack I was afraid of. He is rapidly swinging his arms wildly to the point that if my shield wasn't up then I could have already been dead. He's still swinging and my stamina is quickly draining. It took two more hits before my shield block staggered him, but at the same time he hit my shield away. The other two undead take this opportunity to wind up a heavy hitting attack. Just as they start to swing. I see a bright blue flash and nothing no pain came my way …..Wait what happened? I look up and find my answer. Standing there is Griggs catalyst raised with a goofy smile on his face.

"Did I arrive too late?" he chuckles out

"Well better late than never." I am glad to see him I would rather not use one of my only four humanity dying in the burg. I know there are more important places to use one. If I die here it would put me into my final stage of hollowing according to Oscar. I take a swig of Estus to heal my wound. If I were to guess that took about a half of my health away and that's a lot for only having around 580 Hp points. "Thanks for the save Griggs"

"No worries. This just means I get to hear your story before you fall to this world. "He said calmly

"Well that's reassuring. Hey do you mind if you help me up here. I have the feeling I'm going to need it" I asked this because I know that some things moved, but I will need help dealing with that Black Knight.

"I suppose I could while on the way I can look for Master Logan." He answered

Well that improves my chances of winning while fighting the black knight. "Thanks well let's move forward then."

"Lets" was his simple reply

We start walking toward what I know should be a firebomb throwing undead, but again he's missing. Ok Then I guess I'll have to take out his buddy in the house to the left while Griggs take the right house. "Griggs I will take left you go right" I get a nod in reply as I sprint into the room slashing at the poor undead that had no clue I was so close. I walk out of the room to go into the one Griggs was in. Just as I step in the arch way I feel heat burning off my shield that I left on my back. I turn on the spot and see the missing firebomb thrower standing on a balcony. Well I guess I just be going on my way after I return fire with a firebomb of my own so now I have four left. I walk in to see a spear hollow dead.

"Nice job" I said, but I'm thinking that may be one of the hollows from above the merchant.

"He wasn't that difficult to beat. I only had to kick his shield and hit it with my catalyst." He says but from the looks of the room it was a bit longer battle than just that.

"Ya I can tell" I say with the roll of my eyes as I walk up this rooms stairs to a bridge as soon as I see that I remember a huge fact I can use to my advantage. "Well if that was so easy why don't you go first." I grin because I know what happens at this bridge if game knowledge suits me right.

"Umm…I am good." He sounds uneasy with what I said

"Why not. What if there is a crossbowman up ahead and you're the only one who can take him out in range. I insist." I pointed out

"Hmmm..Fine I see your logic in that. " He says as he slowly creeps up the stairs onto the bridge. He gets to the top and looks around and spots what's up there. "There are three undead in the first area to which one is on a staircase. Standing by the one on the stairs there is a crossbowman. To our right there is another area that has four undead."

"Whoa four? What are they holding! " I ask. That's not usual there is only supposed to be two spear men.

"One has a Shield and spear. Another is holding on to the side of the wall with what looks like a knife, the third is just holding a fire bomb, and the last is just standing there." He says unsurely

"What does he have?" It seems weird that those all moved.

"He has a pitch black sword and armor." He says

"Are you serious aw this is going to hurt? Well lets deal with the first four over there and plan from there. Sound good?" I suggest.

"Ok but you take out those three I'll take out the crossbow wielder."

"Doesn't sound bad alright let's do this." As I rush in to take out there hollows I side step the first one to backstab the second. I kill him in one stab, but the one I dodged swings at me. I swing my shield to the left and parried him to where he fell to his back. Hmm looks like its the ds2 parry style. I walk up and thrust down killing the undead instantly. I run to catch up to Griggs because the undead on the stairs was giving him problems. I run around them. I grab the undead by the arm and throw him off the edge. As soon as I let go of the undead I feel a sharp pain in my back that make me drop to my stomach. While I wait for Griggs to kill the crossbowman.

"Oi Griggs" I say. No answer. What if the undead got the best of him? I need to crawl away. As I start to crawl away I hear heavy footsteps as I started inching my way back toward Firelink, but before I could get too far something grabbed my legs. It started to pull me so I tried to kick it away. It not only dodged the kick, but it smacked the wooden bolt lodged in by back. I can't turn on to my back due to the bolt in my back hurting too much. I feel like a turtle stuck like this. Slowly being dragged away one thought repeated in my mind. "This is bullshit!"

(Well I guess I should end that there. I am going to try to keep on a weekly time schedule for chapters, but I can't guarantee that yet. I will try my hardest to keep it on time but school will try to stop that. But if you want rate and review if there were any problems. Peace)


	5. This is Bullshit

"This is bullshit!" I screamed as I was being dragged up stairs. I'm trying as hard as I can to roll my body to get a look at my….would this be kidnapping or would he me my assailant? I digress. Well anyways, he was still dragging my body across the ground slowly. This is not the most comfortable ride I ever had. Now I see a stretch of wood. Oh lord is he going to throw me off the edge? Just great. He keeps walking and dragging me until I start to feel a bit of warmth. Wait who is pulling me? I look around and spot Griggs running around the room,looking for something. "Griggs what happened?" I strain out. This bolt is so uncomfortable to have in my back "Also, who the hell is pulling me?!"

"Oh, I dodged the crossbolt and got the undead, but then I saw Kirk and decided to look in here for something useful for the predicament you have yourself in." He states it like I should have known about Kirk.

"Hey, can you put me down Kirk? I mean we're here in the bonfire room, so we're safe for now." With that being said, he dropped my legs with a thump. My knee crashes down right on the ground. Let's just say ramming your knee into the stone floor does not feel good. "Thanks." I grumble under my breath. I get a grunt in reply.

"Sorry about Kirk, he had his throat slashed by a hollow a while back. While Estus did heal the wound, it didn't seem to fix everything." He said grimly.

"I see." I say. With all of the growling Kirk probably does he would seem like the Meta (Agent Maine RvB). "Wait, what were you looking for?"

"Anything small." His reply was simple and small. I don't like the way he said that, it means he's planning something. As I think that, I hear. "A-ha!" He whips around and dashes towards me, prying my jaw open and shoving a piece of wood in there. In the short amount of time that I had, the only thought I could process was 'What the'. That is until all hell turned loose as he started to twist the bolt in my back. It was like he was twisting back and forth, trying to cause as much pain as possible, but in reality, the bolt went in deep. The pain was so excruciating, I could hardly keep myself from passing out. The world began to spin as I became lightheaded. Finally, with a giant tug, the crossbow bolt came free from it's place in my back.. As soon as the bolt came out the poor piece of wood that was jammed into my mouth almost snapped in half from the force I had bit into it. After it was free Griggs waited for me to stop struggling. When the pain finally lessened,he took the piece out and brought me into a sitting position, having me drink the rest of the Estus that was left in the flask. I grabbed my left hand with my right and tried to give myself another thing to worry about other than the pain the 'healing' was causing. Finally the pain started to subside enough to allow me to pass out from the exhaustion of this whole experience.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

As I slowly came back to consciousness, I noticed that the only one here was Griggs and another person. I don't know who it is because all I can see is his shadow, but I have a feeling I know who it is depending on the shadow and the shotel sheathed at his side makes it obvious who it is. I groaned as I try to pick myself up, but Griggs rushes over and pushes me back down.

"Stay down, you don't want to waste energy that you need to fully heal." That was the sternest I have ever heard him.

"Why? I need to stand." I tried to fight my way up but I stopped when I saw Lautrec start to walk over. He crouched down in front of me.

"You ever wonder why Kirk can't speak?" He asked, I just looked at him in confusion. Where is he going with this? "He never healed properly due to him wearing himself out too much before all the wounds could heal…. I bid thee farewell. I hope we meet again." with that he vanished off toward the Taurus Demon's area.

"Now that was short." I said with a chuckle. "Also, how come I'm meeting people and then one second later, they disappear?"

"Well, we all are trying to break the curse so we don't have to keep dying to these hollows. They are fighting so all of the future undead will not have to deal with these issues that we do on a daily basis." He says this with so much enthusiasm, that I almost believe we can get through this without dying. But I can believe it, because I have seen this game before. Even though most of this stuff is messed up like the Hollows have moved and I am meeting the NPC's before I was even supposed to know about them yet, but here they are. Honestly who am I going to meet next Havel?

"Hey Griggs, thanks for ripping the arrow out, but why can't I move while I heal?"

"Why you can't move because our body doesn't have the healing properties you need yet so it can only heal when motionless. Don't worry Misun just remember that every time I save you I get a step closer to hearing your tale. " I smile as he says that at least it will not be permanent . "But you need rest so take your shift of sleep I watch our backs while you're out."

I have faith that he will keep true to his word so I lean against the wall and close my eyes slowly as sleep grasps me yet again.

 **-Some Time Later-**

I awoke at the sound of a crash. Looking up, I find the offender wearing black knight armor. I see Griggs dodge a wide swing from the knight. Due to me being by the ladder I wasn't noticed by the knight so I stood up tiptoed behind him for a backstab with the bandit's knife. As he begins to rise again, he took a swing at me. I had a chance presented to me and I took it without regard for my own safety. With a timed parry, I knocked the knight on its back and went for the riposte. It stood up once more about to swing again when it had a soul arrow explode into its back. Evaporating into the air and leaving a sword in its wake.

"Thanks for the assistance Misun." Griggs says. He looks a little shaken from the whole fight and from what it looks like he went for a small walk. Whilst doing so he aggroed the knight. "I thought all undead had a bad sense of sight."

"Well, apparently not but why did you go out there?" I asked as I took the sword for myself.

"I heard growling over there and I guess curiosity got the better of me." I just laughed.

"So curiosity killed the cat." He looks sad about that statement. "Hey, it's fine you didn't know that he was there." I reassure him to the best of my ability.

"No we saw him earlier. I should have remembered that he was there." He is at the point of not listening to logic,So time to bring him back to Lordran. From my sitting position I chuck a homeward bone right into his face. "What was that for!" He shouts

"See now you're not so worried about what happened. You know that you can't change the things that have already happened, but all you can do is think of the future and forget about your past mistakes. Yes they happened, but now they are over."

"You're right… You're right I need to stop worrying about the little problems we have. I am dearly sorry. " He seems to understand

"It's fine, we just need to get going, I am one of those people that when I'm not doing anything or keeping busy, I feel like I'll go crazy.. If you want to rest for a bit go ahead, I will stay near."

"Ok I will rest." He says as I start to walk away. "Wait Misun"

"What?"

"Thanks for everything." He says.

"No need." I reply, walking over to the bonfire to light it. After a quick rest and a weapon change to the Black Knight Sword I am ready to head out for a bit. I walk over to the newly respawned sniper and kill him with one swing. As he falls I smile, this should be much easier than having only the Bandit's Knife and the Zweihander. My next swing is for the undead coming up the stairs. It hits him in the chest killing him instantly. My swing hits the ground clipping the head of another undead trying to make its way up to me. Yea, now I remember why I love this weapon and its high damage output. Walking over to the area where the Black Knight was I walk down the stairs to the first door in front of me. As I enter I hear "Look Yulia, we have ourselves a customer maybe he will be less stingy than the last" he laughs out.

AN-I would like to thank Tgood98 for editing this chapter and finding all the mistakes you found thank you. He is both a personal friend, and a very good writer. He does a lot of RWBY, but seriously man thank you a lot :3 Anyways thanks for reading. Please rate and review and see you next week


	6. Authors Note for Absence

This is a small update to let people know that this story is not dead... Well not yet at least. First off, I feel the need to explain my prolonged absence. It to be honest with you all was my complete laziness mixed with college. But it was mostly laziness. To clarify this story is not over, but after looking back at the previous chapters I feel the need to rewrite and get my mind back on track with the story. So, I will have a poll on my profile on the matter. I will also say I do not know the status on if i have a beta or not anymore. I will see if he is still willing to help, but that is his decision. :D

Thanks for your time.

Misun

P.S The poll stay up until May 7th to give people time to vote

P.P.S If you want to vote and can't find it Msg/Review Answers

Poll

What should happen to "Into Darkness"

1)Keep it going as is!

2)Re-write the story!(Keep it Based in Dark Souls 1)

3)Re-write the story!(Based in Dark Souls 2)


End file.
